Naruto: Demon Star of Konoha
by Avatar of Fenrir
Summary: What if during an attack on Naruto by the villagers he unlocked a bloodline? The bloodline of the infamous Star Clan. Will become a major crossover later on. Will also have elements from other anime.
1. Discovery of a Star

Avatar of Fenrir: Hey everyone I'm back with a new story for you all. My previous stories are currently all on hiatus until I can summon the will to return to them. Naruto the Demon Wolf Dog is on permanent hiatus until I either have the will to rewrite it or someone adopts it. If any of you chose to adopt it my only requirement is that you rewrite it and make it your own. Send me a message if any of you are interested in adopting it. Anyway this new story was developed after watching Soul Eater. Remember Flames will be ignored while constructive critisism is welcomed. And now without further ado lets get this show on the road! (Naruto is tied to a rock and thrown into the ocean)

/

Summery: What if during an attack by the villagers of Konoha, Naruto unlocked a bloodline? A bloodline belonging to a clan of ninja who were known to do anything for money. The bloodline of the Star Clan.

/

Rain poured from the heavens in droves. Lightning tore through the sky as thunder roared in the distance. A great storm had come upon the village of Konoha. A small blonde child no older then five could be seen running through the streets as though his life depended on it. And indeed it did. As behind the boy could be seen a large mob of villagers, all holding torches and weapons. This was just the daily life of Naruto Uzumaki, Junchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The small boy ducked down an alley but was confronted with a dead end. Looking back the way he came he found the villagers standing there, grinning with malicious intent. Naruto fell to the ground, his legs giving out and sending him to his knees. One villager stepped out to the front of the crowd, a tanto held in his hand. He spoke.

"It seems we finally caught you demon brat!" Holding out his hand with the weapon in it he charged for the small helpless child. Thoughts ran through the boys head as the man's form could be seen moving in slow motion.

_'Why me? Why do they always want to hurt me! What have I ever done to them!'_ Unoticed by either the blonde or his tormentors, yellow energy began to gather around his form as his anger rose.

_'They call me a demon. I'll show them a mother fucking demon!'_ The blonde opened his eyes and the villager that was charging his downed form slowed to a stop at the sight before him. Yellow energy was erupting from his form as though spewed from a volcano. The energy caused his white shirt to rip off his small body revealing that his muscles had expanded slightly. A star tattoo had appeared on his right shoulder. But it was his eyes that drew the most attention. Gone was the look of hopelessness. It was replaced by pure malice and hatred. And in the center of his eye was a star. Without warning the boy rushed the man, pulled back his hand and threw it forward in a punch while calling out the name of his attack.

"Demon Star Wave!" Electricity exploded around his hand as his punch landed in the unamed man's gut causing the built up energy to tear through his body and out his back, showering the mob with the remains of their leader. Grabbing the tanto as it flipped through the air, Naruto turned to the villagers.

"Pray to your chosen god for mercy. Because you'll get none from me." With that he charged them.

/

(Elsewhere at the DWMA academy)

Lord Death could be seen watching the event transpiring in Konoha through his mirror. He sighed in grief.

"The idiocy of humans amazes me even today. To think another of the Star Clan was able to escape the massacure. I wonder if I should tell Black Star?" At that moment a five year old blue haired child rushed intot he room yelling about how soon he would surpass god. Lord Death had a sweatdrop on the back of his head.

_'On second thought I'll wait till he's older before telling him.'_

/

(Back in Konoha)

The walls were painted red with blood. Organs and severed flesh lay in the alleyway. The blonde could be seen standing amidst the carnage, covered from head to toe in blood, the tanto gripped firmly in his fist. It was this scene that the Hokage witnessed when he arrived with his ANBU ninja at the ready. Before he could say a word the blonde passed him. He called over his star ingraved shoulder to the aging man.

"You were late gramps." With that the boy dissapeared into the night.


	2. Graduation of a Star

Avatar of Fenrir: Alright heres the second chap on my new story. Read and review. Also I am looking for a good beta. anyone whos interested please PM me.

/

(Village of Konoha, Ninja Academy)

It had been ten years since the day he had unlocked his birthright. Naruto had trained with his new powers everyday since. Never stopping until he passed out from exhaustion. As a result he had grown powerful. His muscles where sculpted like those of a greek god, each feeling more like steel wire then actual muscle. His hair now grew down to his mid back and he had tied it up in a pony tail, all of it still seeming to defy the laws of gravity. (Think Minato's hair style with a pony tail added to it.) His clothes had also changed. He wore steel toed black boots and baggy black cargo pants. For a shirt he wore a sleeveless blood red shirt that had a high coller that prevented his mouth from being seen. His star tattoo was shown proudly. Under the coller he wore a black facemask that came up over his nose and stopped under his eyes. A pair of bulky black fingerless gloves adorned his hands, steel woven into the fabric to give it extra defence. The tanto that he had taken all those years ago was worn in a sheeth around the back of his waist. A pair of connected kusari-gama hung at his right hip while a large fuma shurikin was strapped to his back. A massive black scythe lay on the desk beside him (see profile for pic). Currently he was sitting in the back row of the classroom, his feet up on the desk with his arms crossed over his chest. During his years at the academy he had refused to show his true skills doing only the minimum to pass. When asked as to why he did this he asked them "how much will you pay me?". When no one offered up any money he would simply walk away. Today was the day of their finals. The day that would decide if they would go home as ninja or civilians. At that moment the teacher Iruka walked in the door.

"Alright everyone. As you know today is your finals. Lets start with the taijutsu test. Everyone to the field." After everyone had arrived, Iruka begane calling out who would go into the fighting ring to be tested by his assistant Mizuki. One by one names where called out until finally it was Naruto's turn. Dropping the majority of his weapons to the ground, aside from his tanto, the boy made his way to the ring. As the young Star Clan member walked onto the field the test began. Mizuki lunged forward with a punch. The blonde simply ducked under it, hands in pockets, and jumped away. Noticing his nochilance Iruka called out to the boy.

"Naruto this is your passing grade. I suggest you take this seriously." The blonde glanced at his teacher and held out a hand.

"How much will you pay me?" Iruka sighed before he decided to humor the kid. Digging through his pockets he pulled out a single coin and tossed it into Naruto's open hand. Catching the coin Naruto gazed at it for a moment before putting it in his pocket. Due to his mask no one noticed the feral grin stretch across his face. Without so much as a single word the blonde vanished only to reapear right behind Mizuki. Pulling a hand out of his pocket the boy backhanded his teacher, sending him rocketing across the ring to slide to a stop fourteen yards away. Slowly getting up he didn't notice the blonde appear before him until a fist planted itself in his chin sending his entire body off the ground again. Before Mizuki could get to high Naruto punched forward with his free left hand and planted it firmly in Mizuki's gut causing the man to spit out blood. Quickly spinning to the left of Mizuki Naruto brought up his leg in an axe kick before sending it down onto the chunnin's head causing it to slam against the ground and forming a large crater from the sheer force behind the attack. Checking his pulse Naruto found that the man was alive but unconsious. Before anyone could say anything the blonde had unsheethed his tanto and placed it on the man's neck. He turned to his teacher.

"Would you like him alive or dead sensei?" Iruka could hardly respond due to his shock at just how much the boy was holding back before as he shakily responded that he wanted him alive. Naruto simply shruged before sheething his tanto and leaving the field. Pausing only to retrieve his weapons and replace them in their former places. Iruka nervously told the students to go to their weapons test before calling an ANBU to take Mizuki to the hospital. Arriving at their next test the students found Naruto lounging against a tree waiting for them. Iruka took his place and began calling the ninja too be to take their tests. Naruto again went last. Walking up to the starting line the blonde servayed his targets. Three human shaped wooden cut outs with various points on them showing their vital regions. before Iruka could say begin Naruto quickly pulled out twenty one shurikin and kunai before throwing them expertly at his targets. Everyone of them hit dead center of every target. Before Iruka could congratulate him however, the blonde grabbed the fuma shurikin off of his back and with one toss sent it flying across the obstical course where it cut cleanly through a tree and the forth hidden target behind it. Iruka was stunned. No one had ever gotten that one. Hell he had forgotten it was even there. Naruto, with a flick of his wrist brought the large ninja tool spinning back to him before catching it and returning it to his back all in one expert move.

Next was the ninjutsu test. The students where instructed to use the transformation, clone, and substitution jutsu to pass. They were also allowed to show one other jutsu of their choosing for extra credit. Naruto scoffed. This final exam was a joke. He found himself almost seething in fury when he saw some of the extra credit jutsu performed. Especially the Inuzuka's Fang over Fang Jutsu and Sasuke's Fireball Jutsu. They were supposed to be Ninja! Yet the supposedly best techniques, the very greatest 'ninja' techniques where the most flashy and explosive ones! Grumbling as his name was called, the boy rose and walked to the testing area. Easily performing the first three jutsu the boy smirked.

_'I'll show them a damn ninja technique.' _Quickly backflipping the boy landed in the shadow of a nearby tree. Without even a sound the blonde melted into the shadow. The entire classed looked around for him but he was no where to be found. Iruka found him first. Though not in the way he expected. Noticing a gleam of metal under his chin he looked down to find the blonde's tanto at his throat. He heard Naruto whisper the technique's name behind him.

"Shadow Star: Shadow walk." The short sword disappeared from under his neck as it was resheethed. Iruka shakily muttered out that the blonde passed.

/

Avatar of Fenrir: From here on I'll try to make the chapters longer. Review and tell me how you liked it.


End file.
